Dead Sanity
by CorneredLike
Summary: Alyss Yamauchi, age 21 and resident at Tokyo Psychiatric Hospital- or so she was, until it was destroyed by Kira. Why are they targeting the Psychiatric Hospital, and why can Miss Yamauchi see 'ghosts? Could it have something to do with her past?
1. Prologue

Allow me to say that I apologize for never updating my other stor(y/ies). I have neglected my writing and will continue to try and update them over time as I get the 'feel' of them once more. I do not, in any way, own Death Note; nor do I plan to steal it. It would suck and L would never have died if I did own it. Ha ha, anyway, I apologize for taking up you time, enjoy!

* * *

There was no reason for me to attend school. It was true, in a way. Although, I was nowhere near as smart as Yagami Light. He was the top of his class and had been since I could remember. How did I know this? I had, of course, attended school at some point and happened to be in his class. That was up until high school, third year. It was then, I started seeing... seeing the twisted view of the demons in this world. April 1, 2001. It started with the small ones; tiny little weak apparitions. I never really found out what they were but I knew that it was not good. I was at school when it happened.

"_24ab- 42b is what?" The droning voice of my teacher appeared before me once more as I remembered the past. Some student raised their hand and I payed them all no mind. After all, outside, there were much more interesting things going on. A small gray flash zipped past the window and towards the opposite wing of the school building. _

"_Yamauchi-san! I ask that you pay attention in class, again." The class erupted into laughter, all but the diligent little bastard in the corner. Yagami Light. He was reading over the text in the books once more, as always, and the teacher went back to whatever. I stared at Light for a moment, hoping to catch some kind of flaw. Nothing. Damnit. _

The doctors surrounded me outside of my mind, three in all. They were shouting at me. No! I hate it! Make them stop...! Please make them stop! I lost consciousness as the memory from later that same day came back to me.

_The bell rung and students littered the school grounds while rushing home. I walked idly to the gates as the gray flash from earlier passed by, causing a small wind to pick up. I turned about, looking for the source. When I found it... I felt immediate regret. The skin on the small dog-like animal was torn; burned, black flesh and patched of frazzled fur floating around him. I shivered, feeling a dark aura in the area he stood. When it took a step closer my hazel eyes grew wide and I screamed. _

"_Help! Help!" Students turned to look at me, teachers, too. No one else seemed to be able to view the horrid animal. His jaws- oh god, his teeth! The few that were left were sharpened like talons and were set firmly in what remained of his jaw. The creature opened his mouth and let out a horrible screech, sending me into a fit of tears as I covered my head. Why? What was this! Why me...? It leapt... and all I saw was darkness. _

As I regained consciousness, I remembered having been sent here that day so long ago. After waking that day, I had found myself in a hospital where a 'special doctor' waited to ask me questions. Now, here I am; where he left me years ago. It is now 2004 and I lay back in my small white bed, covers tucked to my neck. I grasped the blanket painfully in my hands and a warming tear slides down my cheek, only to leave a slowly cooling trail. I could see the sign of where I lived now from my window and when the tears stopped and their medicines took effect, I accepted it once more.

Tokyo Psychiatric Hospital


	2. Unwisdom

"Allie." The nurse called; her white and blue uniform colorful in contrast to the deep purple and blinding white of Alyss' room. 'Allie' was a nickname given to the somber girl by the staff, which, it so happens that the other occupants of Tokyo Psychiatric Hospital caught on. To Alyss herself, it sounded like the name of a mutt. She pouted angrily and her head turned towards the nurse.

"Yes, Amani-san?" She called, watching the table rolled in carefully. There was a notebook on it, red. It lay beside several needles and three tiny bottles. Her medicine.

"Can you please stand?" Amani gave a thin smile and placed blue gloves on her hands before smiling more naturally. The nurse gently picked up a sterile needle before sticking it into one of the three clear bottles and filled it three-fourths of the way. Alyss stood, her short, choppy purple hair in disarray. Her t-shirt and pajama pants were wrinkled, just as the bed was. The quiet girl held out her arm for the nurse to take and Amani did so with a too-strong grip.

"Ah," Alyss hissed at the pain. She didn't much care for needles.

"It's done." The nurse stated with a flat tone. She was annoyed at the daily routine of the girl's whining. Anami left for a moment, calling something to another nurse before writing in the red notebook. After each shot given, she wrote again. When the third and final shot was given, the notebook was tossed onto the bottom shelf where it tumbled onto the carpet quietly. Alyss watched the nurse leave before rubbing her sore arm and gently picking up the notebook. Each page was covered in blue ink that repeatedly told of her medicines and the time given. Why? Why would they need a record! Not only this, but it had the effects written down...

"Wha..?" The girl whispered. Her hazel eyes grew wide in realization. Were they.. testing on her? Why else would they need to record this? She thumbed through the pages once more. It also held scraps of mathematics. She tossed it across the room after glimpsing the back of the book. She screamed.

_Test Member: 692512_

Nurses came racing in, eyes wide after seeing the notebook open on the floor. When an explosion sounded in another part of the building, however, they peered into the hall. There, another patient had escaped and managed to blow up three rooms on the same floor. Not long after, another patient repeated his actions. Then another.

"It's Kira!" A nurse cried. "He's finally come after us!" Alyss' raced out the door while the others were busying themselves with the patients. Someone called after her, but she paid them no mind. The killing stopped after one last person made another explosion on the bottom floor. Screams and shrieks erupted everywhere as the 'Hospital' fell. Who was Kira? Why was everyone blowing things up? Alyss reached the street as the police arrived and she turned around to follow another street, away from the cops. It wasn't long before she was caught by someone.

"Stop!" It was a male. His honey-colored hair and similar eyes stood out against the natural dark colors of a normal Japanese teen. The girl paid him no mind and kept running, but in enough time, he caught her wrist.

"Where are you going? Did you start the explosions?" She shook her head, not noticing his hidden smirk. She did, however, notice the figure behind him and her hazel-eyes grew wide before she kicked him in the leg and he released her long enough for her to escape down the street.

"...The hell?" Behind him, the figure snickered, "It seems she doesn't like you, Ligh_t-kun_." Light frowned, eyes narrowing as he raced after her and spoke to the shinigami now beside him, "No, Ryuk, I think... The girl has seen you." Ryuk stopped momentarily before racing after Light once more.

"What? No matter how intelligent you are... that was a stupid 'thought'." Ryuk grinned, looking at Light's contemplative face as they chased her. Around the next corner, they stopped, finding her unconscious on the cold ground. Stepping closer, a memory of the girl being at his old high school flashed through his mind.

"Damnit." He whispered, just loud enough for Ryuk to hear. That's her, he thought, the one carried from school those years ago. The shinigami looked at him with naturally wide eyes. Light took careful steps closer and gently lifted her body from the cold concrete with a grunt. She was heavier than she looked. Either way, he had to find somewhere he could keep her without her blabbing to anyone about the shinigami. The male smirked, turning to Ryuk, "I will explain later."

They made their way back to the Psychiatric Hospital, where the police were still investigating, and he ran with a worried look plastered on his handsome face. Several men turned to look at him. "I believe she is a patient, one of the few that survived. She needs medical attention,_ now_."

His father took the unconscious girl into his arms and walked towards one of the many ambulance waiting by. No one noticed Light's dark grin at how damn _easy_ it would be to keep her under watch from here on. No, no one would hinder his plans of destroying L as Kira and ridding the world of evil. No one.


	3. Unwanted Guest

"Girl, hey, wake up." Ryuk continued to poke the poor girl on the couch until Light sighed, tossing an apple behind him. The shinigami caught it easily, grinning in triumph and breathing it down.

"Leave her alone, please." Ryuk stopped, looking to the human.

"Ooh, what's this? Light-kun cares if I touch her?" He teased. Light placed his pen onto the small coffee table and turned to Ryuk quietly.

"No. If you wake her up, however, we will have a problem because as noted before, she can for some reason, see you." He ran a hand through his chestnut hair and lay back to stare at the ceiling. A groan of annoyance startled him and the Death Angel into looking at the girl on the couch. Her choppy purple hair lay in a frame about her face, and hazel eyes cracked open only to snap shut at the blinding light.

She rubbed at her eyes and Light sat up to not startle her. He motioned for Ryuk to leave. Alyss, the girl, blinked to get used to the light and sat up; unfortunately for Light, that didn't last long as she fell back. Hazel eyes stared at the white ceiling before flicking towards where Light sat. She jumped in surprise.

"Ehem... Who are you?" Alyss inquired. He gave a polite smile in return, and stood, stretching.

"Yagami Light, you?" Of course he knew her name. He remembered it from when they had all those classes together in high school; However, it seemed she needed a name to go with the face for it to click. Alyss' eyes widened and she sat up once more, jumping up, only to blink when a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Ah! Yagami-san, I... You may not remember, I am Yamauchi Alyss... I was in several of your classes over the years in high school. Ano, May I ask what I am doing here?" he pretended to smile again, making her do the same.

"I'm sorry, you don't remember? The... 'Hospital' burned down. My father is a police officer. Actually, he is the one in lead of the Kira Case." She nodded, sitting back down hesitantly and he walked to sit on the opposite side of the couch. "He decided it would be best to allow you to stay with us... for safety precautions." Light decided against telling her he was the one that suggested she stay with them. After all, how bad would it be if the media found out there was a survivor of Kira's attack?

Alyss looked at him uncomfortably, not used to being in someone's -anyone's- home. "So, I... Do I have to stay here?" She inquired. He ignored the slight confusion he obtained at her question, "..Yes. I apologize, but the Police would like to keep an update on you and... I suppose get some information to see if there was any reason Kira would want to attack the Hospital." He explained. She looked to her feet and stood, glancing at him slowly.

"...Meds."

"I'm sorry?" He said, not quite hearing her. Alyss repeated it, one hand ruffing up her already disarrayed dark-purple hair.

"What am I to do about my medication?" She decided it would be best not to explain that they were testing on her, only because they might take her off the medicine. No medication equals withdrawal symptoms, which can only lead to pain again. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts as he placed a hand under his chin to think.

"I would hope that one of the.. surviving... nurses could help us and come by to administer it daily." He seemed a bit blunt, she noted. Had he always been this way? Alyss couldn't remember. Light seemed to be annoyed, staring at something behind her before his soft-colored eyes snapped back to her own. A snicker made her turn, but not completely, as Light snatched her arm to gain her attention. She reacted quickly to the grab, turning her body and elbowing him in the stomach. Light coughed, letting go, and cursed. Great, now she would see-

"...The hell..?"

...Ryuk.

"Yamauchi-san, what are you looking at?" Yes! He could do this.. just pretend not to see the completely annoying shinigami! The Yamauchi looked at him in disbelief, but shook it off before turning away.

"N-nothing." He pretended to look at her in concern, then scan the room. Alyss watched, keeping an eye on the 'demon' in the room. Ryuk cackled, "Light-kun~" Light shivered, pretending to just feel a chill and ignore the bane of his existence as the purple-haired girl looked from Ryuk to Light in question. So, the demon knew Light? Did he follow him or something? That would explain why she saw him when she saw Light in the alley. The front door opened with a gentle 'click', and A girl with slightly-long blond hair bound in; however, she stopped dead after seeing Alyss.

"Light-kun, who is she?" The newcomer's voice was twisted between anger and over-emotional sadness. It seemed fake. Light smiled at the girl anyway, which looked forced, and grabbed her hand to comfort her. After all, it would not do to have the girl kill Alyss before her use is even found. He cleared his throat.

"Misa-chan, this is Alyss." Misa grinned up at him when he called her 'Misa-chan', and tried to kiss his cheek. He was already walking away, conveniently. Misa took the chance to glare at the other girl and speak with a sickeningly-sweet tone.

"Light-kun is so _sweet_ to take in an orphan!"

"...I'm 21, and in case you have not heard, I had a home. It was simply burned down by the blatant fool, Kira." Misa's glare intensified and she spoke quietly before giggling and racing after Light with an affectionate call of his name. "Maybe he's after you, _Allie-chan_."

Alyss shivered at the malevolent whisper.


End file.
